


My Kind of Perfect

by adventuress_writes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, fallout 4 is the shit!, help i've fallen for you and i can't get up, i like shooting the legs off of ghouls then watching them suffer as they try to kill me, i love this ship so much honestly, i'll just leave this right here, i'm sorry i'll stop now, it seems as though my tags barely have anything to do with my work.., like there's way to much fluffy in the way of my computer screen, piper wright is so cute, shotguns in fallout 4 are fun, so is dragon age but don't tell her i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: Piper Wright has something to say to her favorite girl dressed in blue, but she doesn't know exactly how to say and she thinks she may have not picked the best time. It's okay though, Charlotte likes kissing in dangerous places (i.e. downstairs in an apartment complex full of raiders.)





	My Kind of Perfect

Charlotte reloaded her prized shotgun that had gotten her out of many sticky situations out in the wasteland. She was on mission for a friend in Goodneighbor who recruited her to act as the Silver Shroud, one of her favorite comics growing up before the bombs hit. Her most trustworthy companion (besides Dogmeat) was with her, Piper. The two had been virtually inseparable over the past few weeks, both women thoroughly enjoyed their time together. Piper liked that she didn’t have to see much of the people in Diamond City that hated her guts while Charlotte was glad for the comic relief that Piper brought with her. It also helped that Piper was an excellent shot so that Charlotte wasn’t forced to kill all the raiders in this stronghold by herself. The two had already gotten rid of the four raiders that guarded the entrance of the small hideout so Piper waited as Charlotte looted the place for the stuff she deemed “useful,” but Piper was still confused as to what Charlotte was going to use a toy car or ceramic plates or plastic shopping baskets for.

Lately, Piper had grown attached to this “woman out of time.” She loved how Charlotte would laugh at her terrible jokes and her smile… Piper was beginning to think that she is in love. She could tell that Charlotte had been flirting with her the past few days, she could take a hint. So, Piper kept telling herself that she would talk to Charlotte about it and if she didn’t feel the same, she knew that they could walk it off unscathed by resentment. She figured she would tell her at the right time, like when they were laying low at Sanctuary or even just as they walked to their next destination, but she didn’t think it would happen like this.

It must have been the heat and adrenaline of the past moment of survival that caused Piper to want to get this off her chest. As Charlotte finished looting the place she continued to the next door, but was stopped short when she heard Piper fall back and ask “Hey Blue?”

“Yeah? What’s up Pipes?” Charlotte responded sincerely, noticing the mood change in Piper’s voice.

“Can I talk to you? There’s something I need to get off my chest.”

“Of course,” Charlotte walked carefully over to where Piper stood and laid a hand on her shoulder, “I’m always here if you need me.”

“Well,” Piper couldn’t believe herself. She knew there was no turning back at this point because she knew that if she didn’t tell Charlotte something she started to say, the woman would persist on account of her insatiable curiosity. So Piper unloaded her feelings onto Charlotte, “you… I think you are… the most amazing person I have ever met. You are one of the few people that actually give a damn about me. I can be so nosy and annoying and well, lame, and I can’t understand why we’re friends and why you put up with me.”

Piper couldn’t help, but to cry, her words coming from her lips were shaky and racked with sobs. The tears ran down her cheeks as freely as her thoughts did. She couldn’t remember the last time she cried like that for the life of her.

Charlotte reached out for Piper’s face and wiped a tear from her cheek delicately. The reporter held the sole survivor’s hand softly against her cheek. When they made eye contact, they found understanding in each other’s eyes. With that Piper started to calm down and was able to articulate her words easier.

“Blue, I love going on adventures with you. I love how you laugh at my stupid jokes. I love how I can be myself around you. I love how you tolerate me when no one else will. I love how caring you are and how much you give to people who need our help. I love how badass you are. How are you even real? You the most perfect human being in this hell hole wasteland.”

“Wow… Piper… I’m speechless. You truly have a way with words. I can’t believe anyone could say something like that to me after all the things I’ve done, the horrors I’ve survived, the people I’ve killed… but I think you’re perfect to me.” Charlotte responded in awe.

“Perfect, huh?” Piper chuckled and smiled, “that’s a new one.”

The two women looked deep into each other’s eyes once again.

“Are you sure you want this, Piper?”

“There’s nothing else I’d rather have, Charlie.”

Piper leaned in and Charlotte closed the gap between them, their lips interlocking softly. Charlotte tasted the bubblegum on Piper’s lips that she was chewing minutes before.

Piper pulled away. “You know, I almost feel bad for everyone else that I’m so lucky to have you.”

Charlotte blushed profusely, a smile painted on her pretty red lips. “Just shut up and kiss me again,” she chuckled.

Piper obliged the woman, firmly planting her lips against Charlotte’s. This kiss was not like the first. Piper’s heart beat faster than drums on a day of battle. Both women felt the intensity, both as hot as a lit molotov. Charlotte’s hands gently held Piper’s face, while Piper held Charlotte in a tight embrace. They felt like they couldn’t get enough of each other. All was right with the world in that very moment.

Then they heard a combat rifle go off.

“Shit,” Charlotte cursed, “we’re gonna have to continue this later.”

“That’s fine with me,” Piper flashed a smile at her partner. She couldn’t wait for some alone time with her favorite woman in blue apparel.


End file.
